Athena Academy's Couple Stories
by Daisatsu
Summary: Hanya beberapa kumpulan kisah dari beberapa pasangan yang ada di Athena Academy/ RolePlay Couple/ Just open and read for check the pairing/ Bad Summary/ RnR please, thankyou :)
**Character © Yamaha Corp.**

 **Story © Daisatsu**

 **Tittle: Athena Academy's Couple Stories**

 **Pair:**

Rinto K. x Lenka K.

Gumiya M. x Gumi M.

Len K. x Mizki VY1

Luki M. x Gakuko K.

Mikuo H. x Kaiko S.

Sora S. x Hate A.

Yuuma VY2 x Rin K.

Oliver x Defoko

Piko U. x Tei S.

IO x Sayu Y.

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance

 **Warning** : Typo, POSSIBLE OOC, minim konflik, membosankan, monoton, cerita pasaran, dan kekurangan yang lain…

 **Summary** : Hanya beberapa kumpulan kisah dari beberapa pasangan yang ada di Athena Academy.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Hope You Like It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Make You Laugh**

 _-Rinto K. x Lenka K.-_

Kagamine Lenka memajukan bibirnya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Hanya saja, ia sedang kesal.

Ya, kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Lenka- _sensei_ …"

Ia mendengar suara Rinto dari arah belakangnya.

"Lenka- _sensei_ , kau dengar aku?" Lelaki itu kini berpindah ke depan agar kekasihnya itu bisa dan mau melihat kearahnya.

Lenka mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencari objek lain untuk dilihat. Apa saja, asal jangan wajah Rinto. Tapi tanpa ia sangka, lelaki itu justru berpindah ke arah pandang Lenka.

Lenka masih tak merespon. Hanya menatap Rinto dengan kesal.

" _Sensei_ , kenapa bibirmu seperti bebek begitu?" Rinto bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan Lenka mendecak pelan begitu melihat Rinto malah memasang wajah imut.

"Apa _sensei_ mau dicium oleh bibir Rinto ini?"

 _Plak_.

Sebuah tamparan pelan sukses mendarat dipipi Rinto. Lelaki itu memasang wajah sedih, namun belum berhenti berbicara pada guru cantik itu.

" _Sensei_ sariawan? Atau gigi _sensei_ berlubang?" Rinto bertanya.

"Jika gigi sensei berlubang, aku tahu dimana gigi palsu murah. Shion Akaito menjualnya. Diskon 50%."

"Tapi jika memakainya, aku sarankan _sensei_ jangan tertawa, ya. Nanti gigi palsunya lepas dan _sensei_ akan berbicara seperti nenekku," Rinto masih terus berbicara.

Dan saat ini, Lenka tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya yang sudah berada diujung mulut.

"Seperti ini. Kagamine Rinto, bersihkan kotoran dihidungmu," Rinto berucap sambil menirukan gaya bicara sang nenek.

Lenka akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawanya untuk tak meledak. Kagamine Rinto terlalu lucu.

"Nah. Begitu baru _sensei_ kesayanganku," Rinto tersenyum sambil menatap Lenka yang masih tertawa.

"Kau memang selalu tahu cara membuatku tertawa," Lenka mengusap air mata yang menumpuk disudut matanya karena tawa yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

 **Take a Break**

 _-Gumiya M. x Gumi M.-_

" _Aish_."

Megpoid Gumi kembali meregangkan badannya. Entah sudah kertas ulangan siswa yang keberapa, tapi ia masih belum bisa beranjak dari kursi kerjanya karena masih banyak kertas ulangan siswa yang harus ia periksa.

Gumi memejamkan matanya berkali-kali sambil memijit pelipisnya. Berharap tumpukan kertas ulangan itu hilang dan pekerjaannya selesai ketika ia membuka matanya. Namun berkali-kali pula ia harus kecewa karena berapa kalipun ia membuka matanya, tumpukan kertas itu masih berada disana. Tanpa berkurang sedikitpun jika Gumi tak bergerak untuk memeriksanya.

Ia membanting pulpennya ke mejanya. Lalu merebahkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening pada sisi meja yang kosong.

Ia merasa begitu _stress_ sekarang. Bekerja menjadi guru ternyata tak seenak bayangan Gumi sewaktu kecil dulu.

Bagus. Harusnya dulu ia tidak memilih jurusan kuliah di bidang pendidikan jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Seketika, ia merasakan sebuah elusan lembut di puncak kepalanya. Membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menamukan Gumiya tersenyum padanya.

"Ulangan siswa yang harus kau periksa masih banyak, _hm_?"

Gumi hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Ayo, minum teh bersamaku," Ajak Gumiya sambil memegang tangan Gumi.

"Tapi ulangan ini—"

" _Ssst_ ," Gumiya menutup bibir Gumi menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Istirahatlah sejenak. Kau juga perlu bersantai," Gumiya berkata seraya kembali mengusap surai kehijauan Gumi lembut.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebentar saja, ya."

Gumiya mengangguk pelan. Disunggingkannya senyum , lalu menggenggam jemari Gumi dan membawanya menuju dapur.

Untuk sekedar minum teh dan makan biskuit bersamanya.

.

.

.

 **Farewell**

 _-Len K. x Mizki VY1-_

Gadis itu menghela berat nafasnya.

Dan sekali lagi memandangi lelaki bersurai pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan sedih."

"Aku tak sedih," ia berucap Suaranya parau. Berusaha menahan diri agar tangisnya tak pecah.

Kepalanya menunduk, sepasang netra coklatnya memandangi kakinya.

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak, Kagamine Len."

"Jangan menganggapku seperti orang asing."

"Tapi nanti kau akan jadi orang asing."

Terdengar decakan pelan sebelum suasana hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

Kagamine Len memandangi si gadis. Lalu memegang tangannya.

"Kita sudah sepakat. Berarti kita harus menerima kenyataan, Mizki."

"Aku tahu itu," si gadis berucap lemah.

"Lagipula, siapa tahu nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sepasang mata Mizki melihat kearah wajah Len yang kini tersenyum padanya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap.

Mizki melepas pegangan tangan Len dan bangkit dari bangku. Begitu juga dengan Len.

"Sampai jumpa."

.

.

 **Relationship**

 _-Luki M. x Gakuko K.-_

"Hei, Kamui Gakuko!" sapa Megurine Luki sambil melambaikan tangannya pada siswinya saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu didepan gerbang sebuah kuil.

"Luki- _sensei_!" Kamui Gakuko berseru seraya membalas lambaian gurunya yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya. " _Sensei_ juga kesini?" tanyanya ketika lelaki itu sudah sampai di depannya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau melewatkan festival kembang api terbaik dikota ini? Kuil ini adalah tempat perayaan festival kembang api terbaik setiap tahun. Selain itu tempatnya juga indah."

"Tapi… Kembang apinya baru akan dinyalakan satu jam lagi, _sensei_ ," sepasang _violet_ -nya melihat arloji coklat ditangannya.

"Aku tahu," Luki mengangguk. Kemudian sepasang mata _shappire_ lelaki itu menatap Gakuko sebelum sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Selagi menunggu kembang apinya dinyalakan, ayo kita berkeliling di sekitar kuil. Sudah berada disini, sayangkan hanya diam menunggu pesta kembang api dimulai."

Gakuko memasang wajah berfikir sebelum mengangguk. "Ayo."

Guru dan siswi itu pun langsung melangkah masuk kedalam festival. Terkadang, berhenti di beberapa _stand_ untuk membeli minuman atau camilan. Hingga tak terasa, sudah hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling –yang artinya kembang api akan dinyalan sebentar lagi.

"Gakuko, ayo ikut aku. Aku tahu sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api."

"Tempat yang bagus? Dimana itu _sensei_?"

Luki tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu jika sudah sampai nanti," ia lalu merangkul Gakuko dan menarik gadis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

" _Se-sensei_ , bisakah kau jauhkan tanganmu? Orang bisa mengira bahwa kita berpacaran," Gakuko berucap sambil menjauhkan tangan Luki dari pundaknya.

"Kenapa? Memang tak boleh jika kita memang benar-benar berpacaran?" Tanya Luki. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya. Masih tersenyum memandangi Gakuko.

Dan seketika, suara letusan kembang api terdengar sebelum cahayanya memenuhi langit malam . memperlihatkan wajah Gakuko yang merona karena mendengar penuturan guru yang memang sudah lama ia kagumi itu.

.

.

 **Stupid**

 _-Mikuo H x Kaiko S-_

Kaki gadis itu perlahan melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

" _Psst_."

"Mikuo- _kun_ , kau dimana?"

Pandangannya berkeliling mencari seseorang. Ditempatnya berdiri sekarang terlalu gelap.

"Hei, aku disini."

Gadis itu memutar balik tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok Hatsune Mikuo, sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Mau apa kau malam-malam seperti ini?" ia bertanya bingung.

"Jalan-jalan."

Baru saja gadis itu hendak melayangkan protes, tapi Mikuo sudah menariknya duluan. Memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Mikuo- _kun_."

"Mikuo- _kun_."

"MIKUO- _KUN_!"

"HEI! HATSUNE MIKUO!"

Akhirnya langkah lelaki itu terhenti. Ia menoleh kearah gadisnya.

"Apa?"

 _Plak_.

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras dilayangkan gadis itu ke pipi Mikuo.

"Kenapa Kaiko- _sensei_ malah menamparku?" lelaki itu bertanya sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Kenapa Kaiko- _sensei_ malah menamparku." Shion Kaiko mengulang perkataan siswa sekaligus kekasihnya itu dengan suara cempreng.

Alis Mikuo menukik heran. Ia memandangi wajah Kaiko yang nampak kesal.

"Kalau mau jalan-jalan, lihat-lihat dulu, _Baka_! Aku tidak memakai sandal."

Sepasang toska Mikuo melirik sekilas kearah kaki Kaiko yang telanjang.

Ia lalu berjongkok.

"Naiklah."

" _Hm_? Ke pungungmu?"

"Kau tidak tuli 'kan, _baka_?" tanyanya.

 _Bugh_.

Punggung Mikuo sukses terkena pukulan pelan Kaiko sebelum ia menaikki punggung Mikuo.

"Beraninya kau mengatai gurumu sendiri _baka_ , _baka_. Aku tidak tuli. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas."

"Berarti kita sama-sama _baka_ ," Mikuo menyahut ucapan Kaiko. "Lagipula bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa jika diluar sekolah, kita bukanlah guru dan siswa lagi."

Kaiko cemberut. Salahnya karena mau menyetujui kesepakatan itu. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi jadi tak berguna sekarang.

"Kau saja yang _baka_ ," Kaiko tak mau kalah dan tak terima dirinya dikatai bodoh oleh lelaki itu.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Hatsune Kaiko!"

"Ya, ya, terserah— Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Mikuo tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Kaiko. Namun tak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kau tadi bilang apa?"

 _Bruk_.

"Kau sengaja menjatuhkanku ya?!"

"Tidak."

"Hei! Sini kau Hatsune Mikuo!"

.

.

 **Heart Attack**

 _-Sora S. x Hate A.-_

"Hei! Percepat larimu. Kau lambat sekali seperti kura-kura!" Suiga Sora memandangi sahabat kecilnya yang kini tertinggal lumayan jauh dibelakangnya.

" _Aish_! Diamlah! Aku tidak seperti kura-kura! Larimu saja yang terlalu cepat seperti kuda!"

"Apa?! Kau mengataiku kuda?!"

Gadis tersebut tertawa. " _Yah_ , anggap saja seperti itu."

"Kalau aku jadi kuda, berarti aku adalah kuda paling tampan sedunia," tawa Sora terdengar begitu percaya diri.

Dan sahabat kecilnya itu nyaris menyemburkan tawanya ketika mendengar perkataan Sora.

 _Bruk_.

Karena tak fokus, gadis itu terjatuh. Membuat rona merah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

Jatuh didepan Suiga Sora adalah hal yang paling memalukan baginya. Ia yakin, lelaki itu pasti akan tertawa dengan keras sambil mengatainya macam-macam atau berkomentar tentang kecerobohannya.

"Hate! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih dengan posisi jatuhnya, Aino Hate mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali sambil memandangi Sora yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya matahari pagi yang begitu menyengat.

"Apa kau benar-benar Sora? Suiga Sora?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sora, Hate justru balik bertanya.

Sora menghela nafasnya lalu berjongkok. "Tentu saja. Memangnya aku siapa? Sepertinya otakmu perlu diservis. Kau hanya jatuh—"

"Diam _baka_! Aku baik-baik saja," gadis itu memotong ucapan Sora sambil berdiri. Menyesal karena ia telah bertanya seperti itu.

Lelaki ini tetaplah Suiga Sora, lelaki paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal.

"Kalau begitu, naiklah kepungguku," Sora memutar badannya menjadi memunggungi Hate.

" _Hah_?! Apa—"

"Sudah cepat naik. Mataharinya semakin menyengat. Sebelum jatuh saja kau berlari begitu lambat. Apalagi sekarang. Bisa-bisa aku mati kepanasan karena menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu, pulang saja sendiri—"

"Dan mendapat omelan dari ibumu? Tidak. Terimakasih."

Hate menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu mau tak mau menaikki punggung Sora yang terasa begitu lebar dan kuat. Begitu berbeda dengan punggung Sora yang sering ia naikki dulu sewaktu mereka masih anak-anak.

"Hate."

" _Hm_?"

"Kenapa aku merasakan jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali, ya?"

Wajah Hate memerah.

"Kau menyukaiku, ya?"

"Su-sudah! Jalan saja, _Baka_!"

.

.

 **Rain**

 _-Yuuma VY2 x Rin K.-_

Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang pendek menatap kesal pada air hujan yang kini turun deras membasahi jalan di depannya. Untuk kesekin kalinya, ia mendegus kesal.

Samar, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sepasang _shappire_ itu melihat seorang lelaki berlari dan berteduh ditempat yang sama dengannya.

Bukannya reda, hujan justru semakin turun dengan derasnya. Si gadis kembali mendecak sebal. Sementara itu, lelaki disebelahnya nampak begitu tenang.

Ketika sepasang manik sebiru laut itu meliriknya, lelaki itu malah sedang tersenyum tipis sambil memandang hujan.

"Kau membenci hujan?"

Gadis disebelahnya terperanjat sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Hujan mengacaukan perjalananku."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku begitu menyukai hujan."

Si gadis hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya. Membuat sepasang _fuschia_ dan _shappire_ bertemu. Saling memandangi satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama.

"Karena hujan, sekarang aku bisa menikmati waktu bersama gadis yang kusuka. Kagamine Rin."

Wajah cantik itu langsung mengeluarkan rona merah. Tak menyangka bahwa Yuuma membalas perasaanya ditengah hujan yang begitu Kagamine Rin benci.

.

.

 **Hi! Again.**

 _-Oliver x Defoko-_

Dinginnya cuasa hari itu tak membuat Defoko gemetar. Walau uap tipis sudah mengepul disekitar mulut dan hidungnya setiap kali ia membuang nafas, gadis itu masih tetap berjalan. Dengan sepasang sepatu _boots_ hitam dan mantel ungu muda yang dipakainya, ia sudah merasa cukup hangat.

Diperjalanan, tak banyak yang bisa ia lihat. Karena sekarang musim dingin, tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang malah berjalan kaki.

Yang bisa sepasang _violet_ itu lihat adalah tumpukan salju putih yang menumpuk dijalanan dan toko-toko yang dihiasi berbagai macam pernak-pernik natal.

Dan setelah cukup lama berjalan, ia akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Kamogawa. *****

Ia kemudian duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang meranggas habis bunganya dimusim dingin. Menikmati angin dingin yang meniup-niup helaian pendeknya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar ditelinganya. Semakin dekat hingga suaranya terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan.

"Hai."

Defoko menoleh kearah suara itu.

Seorang lelaki dengan surai pirang berdiri dengan tangan yang berada di saki mantel biru tuanya. Netra _topaz_ dan senyum diwajahnya masih sama seperti dulu.

Senyum yang membuatnya selalu jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada lelaki itu.

"Hai lagi. Oliver- _kun_."

.

.

 **Attached**

 _-Piko U. x Tei S.-_

" _Argh_!"

Sukone Tei mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Di depannya, ada sebuah buku berisi soal matematika yang sedang ia coba untuk diselesaikan.

"PR macam apa ini? Dasar guru tak punya hati," Omelnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya meggunakan pensil digenggamannya.

Sepasang iris semerah darahnya menyapu seisi kelas. Berusaha mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

Ada tiga orang yang masih belum pulang. Namun sepasang matanya malah tertarik pada seseorang yang entah sedang menulis apa di tempat duduk pojok belakang kelasnya.

"Hei, Utatane Piko!"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian si gadis memberi isyarat kepada lelaki itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Lelaki itu bertanya setelah sebelumnya mengambil tempat disebelah Tei.

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan soal ini," Tei menunjuk lima soal yang sedari tak bisa ia selesaikan.

" _Hmmm_ ," Piko menarik buku yang ada didepan Tei untuk melihat soal yang dimaksud Tei. Ia manggut-manggut sesaat sebelum mengambil pensil dari genggaman gadis itu. "Jadi begini…"

Piko mulai menjelaskan dan Tei mulai mencern setiap ucapan Piko.

Hingga sepasang netra darahnya tak sengaja menatap wajah lelaki bersurai perak itu. Sangat dekat sampai membuat Tei sadar bahwa wajah lelaki itu cukup manis juga bila dilihat dari jarak ini.

Fokus Tei pecah. Ia sama sekali tak menangkap apa yang lelaki itu jelaskan.

"… Dan selesai. Kau mengerti?"

Gadis itu sedikit terperanjat begitu Piko selesai dengan penjelasannya dan menoleh kearah Tei.

"A-Ah ya. _A-arigatou_ ," Tei tertawa gugup. "Penjelasanmu sa-sangat mudah dipahami," ucapnya gelagapan. Berharap Piko tak menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu.

Piko tertawa. "Apa kau benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasanku?"

Tei menelan salivanya. "Te-tentu saja."

"Padahal aku hanya asal saja. Hahaha…"

Tei membelalakkan matanya. _Sial_! Ia benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang juga.

"A-apa katamu?"

"Mengakulah," Piko menaruh pensil milik Tei dimeja. "Sedari tadi kau hanya memperhatikan wajahku, _kan_?"

"Ka-kau bicara apa, _sih_."

Tei segera mengambil pensil dan bukunya yang ada di depan Piko lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Kemudian segera memakai tasnya dan bergegas melangkah keluar kelas.

Namun Piko dengan cepat menarik tangan Tei. Mencegah gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh.

"Karena sejak dulu, aku juga memperhatikanmu."

 _Deg_.

' _Apa dia bilang?!'_

.

.

 **Strawberry**

 _-IO x Sayu Y.-_

"Apa yang kau bawa hari ini, IO?" Yurika Sayu bertanya ketika netra langitnya mendapati kekasihnya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu didapur miliknya.

Lelaki dengan surai merah muda pucat itu menoleh kearah Sayu yang sudah berlalu menuju ruang keluarga. Lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum membalik badannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sayu yang sudah duduk disofa depan televisi.

"Tadi aku pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli wortel kesukan Bani- _san_ ," Ucapnya. Lalu menyodorkan sepiring penuh stroberi pada Sayu sebelum mengambil tempat disamping gadis itu. "Dan aku membelikan stroberi ini untuk Sayu- _san_."

Sayu menatap piring didepannya dengan aneh. "Aku tidak suka stroberi."

"Kenapa?" IO mendelik. Lalu mengambil sebuah stroberi dari piring itu dan melahapnya. "Ini enak," katanya sambil mengunyah stroberinya.

"Cobalah," IO kembali mengambil sebuah stroberi di piring. Lalu menempel-nempelkannya pada mulut Sayu.

Sayu menjauhkan wajahnya, menolak stroberi dari IO. Dan langsung saja lelaki itu melahap stroberi ditangannya lalu mengunyahnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kenikmatan.

Tatapan Sayu berganti heran. Bingung mengapa kekasihnya ini begitu menyukai buah berwarna merah berbintik dengan rasa asam itu.

"Setiap kali Sayu- _san_ datang ke rumahku, kau pasti membawa sekotak stroberi," tangannya kembali bergerak mengambil stroberi di piring. "Jadi kupikir Sayu- _san_ menyukai stroberi."

Sayu cemberut. "Itu karena keluargamu begitu menyukai stroberi. Dan aku bingung harus membawa apa lagi selain stroberi yang menjadi favorit keluargamu."

IO mengangkat kedua alisnya. Melahap satu stroberi lagi tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sayu.

"Menurutku stroberi itu tidak enak. Rasanya begitu asam. Aku tidak suka," Sayu berujar sambil _remote_ televisi dan menyalakannya.

IO melirik Sayu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya sebuah stroberi masuk ke mulutnya. "Ya sudah. Kalau tidak suka, Sayu- _san_ tatap saja wajahku ini. Pasti stroberi yang kau makan akan terasa manis."

Sayu mengalihkan atensinya dari televisi ke IO. Wajahnya terkejut dan perlahan mulai menunjukkan rona merah.

Mana mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu?!

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 ***** Kamogawa: Salah satu tempat wisata di Kyoto, Jepang. Tempat ini menjadi salah satu tempat favorit masyarakat Kyoto untuk melihat bunga sakura yang mekar dimusim semi. Kamogawa ini sejenis sungai yang dipinggirnya ada jejeran pohon sakura gitulah.

 **N/A:** _Halo! Nggak tahu mau ngomong apalagi buat membuka fanfic ini. Yang pasti aku seneng banget akhirnya bisa kesampaian bikin drabble buat beberapa pair yang ada di Athena Academy. Oh iya, pair yang kupake disini Cuma pair yang aku tau aja. Maaf kalo yang udah ada pair, tapi nggak aku masukin. Bukan karena nggak ada ruang, Cuma mungkin aku nggak tau-ssu T.T Dari sekian drabble diatas adakah cerita yang paling kalian favoritkan? Atau cerita ini masih ada kekurangan? Kasih saran dan kritik aja di review~ Makasih karena udah mau baca fanfic absurd ini :') Daisuki minna-sama~!_


End file.
